Workers employed in physical labour and workers employed in sedentary labour both have need of a trunk rotation apparatus. Those involved in physical labour require the trunk rotation apparatus for controlled rehabilitative movement to recover from the effects of over exertion or injury. Those involved in sedentary labour require the trunk rotation apparatus to exercise their trunk to recover from the effects of prolonged inactivity.